


Good Morning Soldier

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She likes to greet him.





	Good Morning Soldier

It’s purely biochemical, she knows. A response to normal floods of hormones that crash through the body by design. The tent in the sheets has little to do with her, but she still appreciates how his body wakes ready for her pleasure (and, incidentally, his).

It becomes a game. Tugging the sheet so it drags across the tender skin, catching any dribbles of precum that might darken the fabric. Watching his eyes move under his lids in his almost-wakefulness. Teasing at the limits of his consciousness, watching his breaths deepen, his sounds gruffen. Reaching below the canvas to slide a soft fingertip, or slice nearly-painful, blunt nails across the flesh. He will stir if she goes too fast, too fierce, so she listens attentively, trying to teeter on the brink.

Sometimes, she thinks he fakes his sleep, to humour her. It’s difficult to tell, because when he _wants_ to lie, he lies exceedingly well, and as he only ever wants to lie about things she enjoys… bedside games, love sports, she doesn’t mind at all.

A slick of her thumb under her tongue, tasting remnants of him, and the pad comes down to tease at his slit, making him hiss between his teeth. 

She doesn’t have long, so she moves with alacrity. Lifts her leg and lowers herself over his lap, pushing his cock to lie between her spread lips. She’s wet, but not as wet as she can be, and she knows if she can slide herself along him like this first, then she’ll be ready for him to wake, to grab her hips, to push her down and over his cock. 

He smiles before he opens his eyes. She feels the aching emptiness above where their bodies join, and she knows it won’t be empty for long.  


End file.
